


The Mastermind

by UngentlemanlyConduct



Series: DanganRonpa/Love Live!: Melody of Despair [5]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Crack, Gen, No Spoilers, Why Did I Write This?, yeah...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 10:23:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18281123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UngentlemanlyConduct/pseuds/UngentlemanlyConduct
Summary: During a midnight walk, Chika discovers a terrible secret behind Monokuma and the Killing Game.





	The Mastermind

Even at night, there was a certain magic to the Indoor Garden. The different ways the flowers bloomed to reflect the moon and stars, the gentle flow of the small stream… I couldn’t help but admire the work put into the place. But it didn’t help me sleep at all tonight. I thought a quick walk would help settle me, but I was just too restless right now.

“Y’know,” Monokuma’s sinister, yet now-familiar voice pierced through the calm quiet, a blade slashing through the serenity. “You’d look _reeeeeally_ suspicious if someone catches you out here…” I didn’t have the time or patience for him.

“Go away, Monokuma. This isn’t your business.” His response was a low, dark chuckle.

“Upupupupu. If something happens, though, you’ll be a _biiiig suspeeect._ ” I didn’t even grace him with a response this time. “Fine, your loss. But don’t say I didn’t _waaaaarn youuuuuu!_ ” That dark laugh trailed off as he went away, and I went back to my walk and the garden - all the enjoyment taken out of it by the bear.

_This is useless…_

It was probably best for me to just get back to bed, try to get some shut-eye. But before I did, I noticed something very odd. Something very… _ominous_.  
A small, dim light. Coming from one of the elevators.

Normally, I’d have just ignored it and moved on. However, my tired mind made me curious - a little late-night investigating wouldn’t hurt, would it? Besides, it might take enough energy from me so I'd sleep easier.

Approaching the elevator, the source of light that caught my attention turned out to be one of the buttons, which shone an unnatural shade of red - just like his eye. Every instinct told me to leave that button alone, head back to my dorm, forget everything I’ve seen.  
Instead, I acted like an incessant child and pressed the button. Which was a huge mistake; the doors slammed shut and in the blink of an eye the whole thing dropped into the bowels of the earth.

And as suddenly as it started, the elevator slowed to a stop. With a satisfied _ding_ , the doors slid open to a long, foreboding corridor - the lights at the other end showed a pitch black door decorated with an eerie red mark - almost like Monokuma’s evil eye. The whole ambience made me feel like an intruder. Like I didn’t belong here.

…  
I think I may have found the Mastermind’s lair.

A mix of fear, determination and sheer curiosity moved me forwards, towards the door. I could find out who’s behind all this. I could stop Monokuma, and his… Killing Game! We could all get out of here, safely! But… would they fight back? And if they did, would I make it out alive? To call them out? Would the risk I’m taking, be worth the reward?  
I didn’t reach a good answer before I came up to the door. At this point, it was too late for me to turn back now. If Monokuma tries to stop me… then so be it.

With shaking hands, I turned the handle, pushed open the door and walked into their lair.  
The first thing I noticed were the screens illuminating the room. Hundreds of them, dotted across the far wall, each showing a different part of Hope’s Peak Academy. This had to be a live feed from the security cameras - and how the bear could keep an eye on us. And how he could be operated; a control panel filled with countless bright buttons and large levers were below the screens.  
And then I saw the figure working them. The chair they were sitting in turned around, and behind the lights of the monitors, they came into full view.

No…  
It… _couldn’t_ be… this was _impossible_. But…

…

_“… Shiitake?!”_ My _dog_ was the Mastermind behind the Killing Game?! I thought it was another Monokuma at the console, but I just couldn’t deny what was right in front of me! Shining white and gold coat, fur covering her eyes, and now sporting a fancy headset, she just sat in front of me, panting away. “This was all _you_?!” Shiitake kept looking deep into my eyes - my soul.  
My legs gave way as I fell to my knees. My disbelief soon gave into shock, and then despair. Tears started to well up, my hands reaching to my face. Shiitake, meanwhile, jumped off the chair and plodded over to me, still with a near-innocence in her eyes. She gently nudged my face and…

_**“WOOF!”**_  
“Uwaaah!” The sudden bark sent me falling backwards, to the ground - but when I opened my eyes, I found myself in my dorm room. On the floor, half out of the bed, but still in my room. Not the dark, cold lair of the Mastermind.

_*ding, dong, ding, dong*_  
“ _Gooooood_ morning, everyone!” Monokuma’s voice rung out. “Let’s give this brand new day the best we can!”

Was all that, _nonsense_ , I went through… just a _dream_?

If so… what crazy thing did I eat to dream _that?!_

**Author's Note:**

> April fools


End file.
